Clink, Clink
by Widow's FeatherPen
Summary: He never meant to let a green pearl fall. Neither for her to discover who cried into night just so she could smile in the morning. [Angsty, but HappyEnding][OneShot]


**Clink, Clink**

_by Aika-chan_

* * *

_Plink. Plink._

He watched as the silent black and red pearls fell.

_Plink. Plink._

He looked at the bowl of water in front of him.

_Plink. Plink._

The little espheres were like that, they would roll down his cheek and clink on the ground.

_Plink. Plink. Clink, thud._

One of the black hit the red before falling on the ground. He took one of the red ones.

_Plink. Plink._

It reminded him of her eyes... ruby red? No...

_Plink. Plink._

Red like a cheery. Cheery red. Yes... hers weren't like his. They weren't an angry ruby. They were a happy cheery. She was happy. Why bother to shatter all her happiness..?

_Plink. Plink._

He was not meant to be there ever... why should he bother to talk with her, to look at her? No... he didn't deserve her gentle touches, her concern. Why he was wondering that irked him. He was wondering if he should talk to her... but he knew he couldn't.

_Plink. Clack!_

He throwed the red little jewel that had still been in his hands in the wall. He jumped out of the window, little red and black jewels leaving a precious trail behind him.

_Scatter...._

He noticed that, so he took his time to stop, collect all that he left on the way, and threw them inside the room he had been.

_Plink._

One single red jewel touched a black one.

_Clink..._

He let a last one fall, and jumped in a tree, to mourn his own destiny.

A blue-haired girl with cheery red eyes entered the room and blinked at all those little jewels. She frowned slightly, there were so many... black and red mixed, scattered around the room... she started to collect and count them. She went around the entire room collecting them, placing them in her dress, which she was holding up like a little bag.

_"55...56...57..."_

He knew she liked those little jewels... but... what a price to have them... no wonder they were so rare.

_"99...100...101...102..."_

Tears... pearly tears... red and black... he laughed bitterly. Blood and darkness. White and blue.... he smiled softly, thinking of her happy face. Happiness and light. Were they so different?

_"140...141..142...143..."_

Were they alike night and day? He wandered in the dark recesses of the night, and she... and she shined even more brightly then the sun. If night and day were humans or demons, he would call night a she, and day a he. Had he fallen for the living night? Had she fallen for the bright day?

_"189...190...191...192..."_

Had he shed so many tears she was still counting? She was stubborn. Just like him. He sighed softly. That could lead to problems, just as he learned the hard way. He would never let her pass something like that. Never.

_"I swear..."_

A whisper... a shiver... the girl turned to look out of the window. In her eyes shone sadness. It clenched his heart. She sighed softly, and kept on counting the little jewels. But the deep thinking and the bit of sadness did not leave her cheery red eyes. He bit his own lip, refusing to go after her to comfort her. He couln't... he shouldn't...

_Plink. Plink._

_"326...327..."_

He was still watching her. He saw when she smiled at the last little jewel. She was turning to walk out of the room, when a single beautiful jewel caught her eye, in a corner that no red and black jewel had reached. It was just under the window. She frowned and walked to it, picking it up. He almost gasped as he looked at the jewel, and she took a sharp intake of breath.

It had more than one color together.

_"My God..."_

Two words, indenticals, were whispered at the same time by two different persons. He looked at her alarmed that she might have heard him, but, just as he hadn't heard her, she hadn't heard him.

_"So beautiful... who left these?"_

She asked herself. She knew what they were. She just wondered who had enough time to come there and leave them. To cry all those times. Who had so much sorrow with them... black for hollowness, red for anger. That was the mood of the person who shed all those tears. The first time she saw them, she cried out in surprise and pity. Who could be so hollow to haveshed so many tears?

She didn't like the idea of her brother being the one. She didn't like at all. Because she wouldn't want him to be in such shape. Her face was marred with a sad frown as she looked at the beautiful and gleaming light-green, with some spots of blue and pink, little pearl.

_"Light-green for guilt, blue for sorrow and pink for concern..."_

Did he felt guilty? He asked himself studying the jewel. Did he? If yes, for what? For not telling her? His insides contorted and made him feel sick. Yes. He felt guilty.

* * *

_-Next Night-_

* * *

He entered the room silently. All the others were in another room, but still there. He wouldn't join them. No. He didn't have the right to ruin a happy night of theirs with his gloomy appeareance and mood.

He sat under the window, closing his eyes and relaxing, sighing softly as he did so. He opened his eyes stared at the ceiling, taking in the details, scratches, scraps, holes... no new details to the ceiling, but he kept staring. One pearl rolled down his left cheek. This was green. Blue. Pink. Again.

He took it and looked at it, slightly interested. A slightly smile made it's way to the corner of his mouth. He sighed.

_"Yukina..."_

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. More pearls rolled down his now sorrowful face.

_"I'm sorry..."_

He hunched forward, letting the beautiful jewels clink on the ground.

_"I'm not worthy..."_

Sobs started to rack his entire body. He couldn't hold them back anymore. He sobbed his grief of destiny. The destiny he had no right to change, to make her sad about not having a brother. He sobbed bitterly with his grief, his forehead touching his slightly doubled knees, the pearls falling and clattering on the ground.

_"I'm not worth as a family..."_

Someone embraced him on the shoulders, trying to comfort him. In his guilt clouded mind, the calm presence was of the fox. Kurama tended to have that effect on him, even if his red-haired friend didn't know about it. He let himself touch the person's chest or stomach and let the pearls fall. This time, guarded by someone, he let himself sleep.

* * *

_-Next Day, Morning-_

* * *

He woke up startled and cursed. How could he had been so unguarded as to be found like that? He sat on the futon he had been lying and looked around. The pearls of the night had been put into a jar in a table there. He sighed and closed his eyes, spreading his senses on the entire shrine. He frowned as he felt only the old woman and Yukina. The fox wouldn't leave him like that...

The door opened and Yukina entered, looking like she was thinking something serious. He looked up and noticed the tray she was carrying. She looked at him and smiled. "Here's your breakfast, Hiei." He looked at it, then back up at her, not trusting his voice, he simply nodded and took the tray from her as she kneeled down beside him and watched him eat.

He finished and nodded at her again, thanking silently for the food. She put it aside and looked at him.

_Plink._

He looked at her at the sudden sound, and found that a little pearl jewel had made it's way from her face to the ground. He took it with his hand and looked back up at her.

_"Why?"_

Such a simple word, yet such a big and sorrowful answer... he then understood... it hadn't been the fox. It had been her to hear.

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I don't deserve it."_

_"Who said that? Whoever said that?"_

He was not meant to be happy. Never.

_"I don't care what you are. They told me the things you did, and now... I feel proud you had such strength after what they did..."_

He looked at her surprised. And she smiled trough her tears that now clinked on the ground. She throwed herself at him and sobbed.

_"Don't cry, please..."_

_"You've never cried of happiness?"_

She whispered back to him. She looked up with a happy twinkle in her eyes.

_"There are many reasons to cry. Sorrow is just one of them."_

_"I... no... I've never cried of happiness..."_

He said softly.

The siblings simply stayed there and cried together, the pearls clinking to the ground.

_Plink. Plink. Plink. Plink._

White... light-red... light-blue... pearls of these three colors fell on the ground, but each sibling let only one pearl fall on the ground that was different. Two little jewels among several others. The only two that had three mixed colors.

_Clink. Clink._


End file.
